The Legend of Spyro: Kingdom Come
by Subzero Inferno
Summary: Pain, Suffering, Death.  All have been experienced by this young purple dragon, but how much more of the pain can he take, and how will he get rid of all of these memories that are not his...
1. Prologue

Legend of Spyro: Kingdom Come

Prologue

**My first Spyro story! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Mist. That's all there is in darkness. Mist. That's all there is to hide the creatures of the night. Mist. That's all there is to bring a feeling of uneasiness, disturbance, regret, sorrow… But not this mist. Why? Why not this mist? What is the point? Where am I? Who am I? Am I lost, or Just mad? So many unanswered questions. So many answers that could not make sense.<p>

"_Lost your way…"_

That voice… Do I recognize it? "Who is there?"

"_Lost your way…"_

"Show your self!" The voice. Powerful, eerie, and dark.

"_Lost your way…"_

It grew louder, and I, more impatient. "I'm warning you!"

"_Lost your way…only to…"_

"Only to what!" I started to run, expecting the worst. The mist grew thicker

"_Lost your way…only to…"_

"Enough!" Pain. My ears burned. Couldn't take it anymore. I fell to my knees.

"_Lost your way…only to…"_

"STOOOOOP"

"_SPYROOOOOOOOO"_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…_only to find it…"_


	2. Remembrance

The Legend of Spyro: Kingdom Come

Remembrance

For the first time in minutes, I could breath. I knew I was unconscious, but my senses were in tact. I could smell, hear, and see. But through my unconsciousness? How? Was this a dream, or not?

"_Awaken…"_

I stirred, but refused to get up.

"_Your time has come once again…"_

I heard a voice, but it made no echo. Who or what was speaking to me?

"_Get up! The world needs you once again…"_

I finally stood. "Why? Who are you? Who am I?"

"_You are the key to the heart, to the soul, to everything around you…"_

Understanding noting, I kept playing along. "Why awaken me? How am I the key?"

"_There is no how or why, there just is. You are the key. That's all. Your heart is stolen. That is how and why you are the key."_

Heart? Stolen? Key? What did this all mean. "If my heart is stolen, what good am I?"

"_It can be found. Just follow your heart and the door will open."_

"But you just said that my heart was stolen. How can I follow it if it isn't there?

"_Your heart was stolen, but your heart is still inside you. All you need to do now is find it."_

"And then the door will open." Whatever the voice wanted me to do, I knew it must be done also. I must follow my heart and the door will open.

I walked on, forgetting the how's and why's and focused on the task at hand. Questions rattled my mind but I ignored them. But I focused also on one question.

"Who am I?"

"_The first lock has been found. To unlock your Identity, your soul must be found."_

"Isn't my soul part of my heart?"

"_your heart gives you purpose, your soul gives you identity, your mind gives you life, your strength give you form."_

"I wish to find my soul."

"_Then find It you shall."_

Suddenly, It became clear to me, all of it. "My…my name is Spyro!"

"_The name that was forgotten has been remembered."_

"I want my form back"

"_It will be done."_

Looking down, I saw my shape. Purple scales. I was a dragon no doubt. Wings on my back and talons on my feet and hands. Feet? Hands? I was standing on my hind legs without trouble! "This isn't the body that I remember."

"_This form is a gift, only rewarded to the key."_

"Figured as much" I thought to myself. "I would like the rest of my memories back."

"_Then they shall be received."_

My head all at once was flooded with my past adventures, the struggle with the eternal night, the fight with Malafor, and…"

" Cynder! I must find Cynder!"

"_Your heart has been found. You now have a soul purpose. Find Cynder, and complete your task. Find Cynder and…"_

"…Open the door."

I remember the final days of my life, when I was only a child.


	3. Strike of the Thunderbolt

Legend of Spyro: Kingdom Come

Strike of the Thunderbolt

**SPYRO**

Waking to the sunlight was probably the worst thing I could have done yet. The intense light filled my eyes and made them burn. I quickly looked away, and as I did, I saw that the scenery changed. I appeared to be in a forest. Trees lined every which way, bushes were scattered, flowers grew in random places, and is that…?

"A path?" A line stretched across into the horizon, paved with dirt. In the distance looked like a row of houses. "It's a start" I said to myself. Taking one more look back, to find only more dirt road. I continued down the path. "I'm coming Cynder."

**BOLT**

"BOLT HENDERSON!"

"Ahg!" Crap! I fell asleep again. Ms. Bruner's goin to kill me this time.

"How many times this week have I caught you snoozing in my class? Four? Five? It doesn't matter. This is your last warning. Stay awake!

"Yes ma'am."

"So anyway…"

Uhg…more boring lectures. And she wonders why I fall victim to Z's and C's syndrome. The names Bolt. I am a yellow dragon and a descendent of Volter, the former guardian of electricity. You would think me to be popular cause of this, however you thought wrong. In fact, I'm practically hated. After the dragons miraculously said that the guardians were no longer needed, they were all hunted down and killed.

Why all other dragons fell suit to this ideology was a mystery to me, I mean, what are they thinking? I know that I'm not very smart, but its pointless. We all are forced to learn on how the forming of this new 'government' is a good thing! I can't stand it! My grandfather was killed for this!

Two others are also victims of this purge. How they fell about it hoverer is not of my knowledge. One is Terra, a green dragon that sits in the corner, who is mostly avoided. For a good reason of course, his grandfather was Terrador, and he is big, strong guy. Another is Crystal, a blue dragon, who's grandfather was Cyril. Unlike Terra or I, she is super popular, and super pretty. Did I just say that?

Anyways, this event called the Great Purge, happened about fifty years ago, right around the time when Malefor was killed and the legendary dragons, Spyro, and Cynder disappeared. The Nexus Council, made up of eight individuals, agreed that it was time to move on from these 'elemental monstrosities'. As a result, the guardians were given the title of outlaws, and hunted down. The only one that was never found was Ignitus, guardian of fire. There is still a large bounty on him today. So after three of the four guardians were eliminated, the Nexus turned from a small organization, to dictators. After that came a whole bunch of ridicules laws, including that no common people could use their elemental powers, nor practice them. Anyone who violated this law was to be executed. If only Spyro were here.

Man that guy. I idolize him. I'd give anything to meet him. I live my live by that dragons legacy. I wish he were here, then non of us would have to put up with this. Thing is, he is either already dead, or in hiding. He and Cynder disappeared right after the death of Malefor. I wonder what it would be like to live in their time.

The next sound I heard was about as frightening as Malefor himself. The bell. normally that would be a good thing, but not for me, after all, I am hated by all. As soon as it sounded, I took off like a rocket. That had always been my gift, to run, run fast. I don't know how its possible, it just is.

I could have sworn someone just called my name, but if I stopped, everyone would be on top of me. So I kept running. "Never look back". That was what my mother said to me before she died. I live with my uncle now, since my dad left before my mothers death. My house is just near the entrance of the town. Which is good in ways and bad in others.

When I turned the corner I saw something funny. I looked at it closely. A dragon was walking down the road. I just about yelled out to him until I realized the color of his scales. "Is that…?" It was. Purple scales. "No way!"

**SPYRO**

The small town looked so close, but I had been walking for an hour now. Nothing like it was in Warfang. I got a closer look at it as I came up the road. Small, really small houses were packed together with small walkways. There were no large buildings, just small. Does anyone even live here?

My question was answered when a yellow dragon, also standing on his hind legs, stood in the middle of the road. He was looking at me with a confused look. During that time, I noticed a scar on his left eye. Then his eyes widened and his mouth was gapping wide open. "No way!"


	4. Crystal

The Legend of Spyro: Kingdom Come

Crystal

The class snickered when Bolt shot up wide awake. "What a loser…" a friend whispered to me. I nodded not in agreement, but to avoid answering why I didn't agree. I kind of wanted to take a nap too. Once Ms. Yalner starts talking, your eyes start dropping.

I'm Crystal, a blue female dragon, and proud granddaughter of Cyril, the Ice guardian, who is now deceased. I'm very popular, but only because of my looks, which I'm not too happy about. I admit, I am not the only decedent of the guardians. In the back corner sits a bored looking earth dragon named Terra, decedent of Terrador, and the electric dragon Bolt, grandson of Volter.

Both the boys are looked down upon. Terra because he is feared. Who wouldn't be afraid of the dragon, he's extremely large for his age. But as for Bolt, I never knew why. He seems like a nice guy. It hurts me to know that he is not only picked on, but hated by everybody. It hurts, makes me sick, and breaks my heart. And I'm the only one who knows how he feels…

_It was almost a week ago when I was at his house. He had dropped a small box on his whey home from school. Noticing it, I picked it up, and looked around for its owner, who was running on his whey like always. Later that night I was at his doorstep, knocking, hoping he would be there. To my relief and disappointment, his uncle opened the door._

_ "Well hello there young one!" said the booming voice at the door. He was a big dragon, so big that he puts Terra's size to shame. He wore the armor of a rebel soldier, a general to be exact. A dead giveaway if you ask me. "How can I help ya?"_

_ "Uh… hi Mr. Henderson, is Bolt here?" I was almost afraid to talk to this guy; he looked like he could squish me like a bug._

_ "Hm… Bolt? What's the matter? Did he done get himself in trouble again?"_

_ "Uh…Um…no" I said trying to find the right words "He dropped this on his whey out of school. Then I handed him the small, pocket size box._

_ "Hrm…Aha! His ring!" he exclaimed loudly "Thank you very much miss…"_

_ "LeAnna, Crystal LeAnna sir." I stated proudly._

_ "Ah…a member of Cyril's family eh? What an eventful day! Well, stop lollygaggin out in the cold and come on in!" He beckoned me to enter his home and, so not to disappoint him, for my possible sake, I entered._

_ "Where is Bolt by the way?" I asked as he closed the door behind me._

_ "Oh he's out running errands for me." He banged on his chest with his fist "On account of me lookin like this. Out there, I stick out like a sore thumb. Would get eaten alive! Yep, haven't left this here house in over ten years!"_

_ "Yes, I can see that."_

_ "So…" He started to say, taking a seat on the couch "How does a fine lady like yourself know my nephew? Ya friends?"_

_ "From a distance." I lied. I wish I knew him._

_ "Hmm… "He sat there in silence._

_That's the point where my emotions got a hold of me. "Why…?"_

_ "What?"_

_ "Why does everyone… hate him?" I asked close to tears._

_ "The mark of shame…" he said in a quiet voice._

_ "What?"_

_ "The scare across his eye, the mark of shame."_

_ "…I…I don't understand…?"_

_ "Not many do" he said, his tone not as cheerful "It's a family matter."_

_ "You don't have to tell me…if you don't want to." I said not sure what to expect. At this point, his expression was unreadable._

_ "No, no, someone has to know, especially Cyril's granddaughter." He stopped, like he didn't realize what he just said."_

_ "Go on"_

_ He sighed "Well, let's start from the beginning. Sixteen years ago, my younger brother joined the rebel army, just as I did and as well as our father, Volter. My brother, Fargoth, was appointed as a mere infantryman, while I, already appointed years ago, and had risen into the ranks as a general. His first day on the job would be his last day of life. For simplicity's sake, I'll say that his unit had their asses handed to them. He was the last left alive, as well as our father…but…"_

_ "What?" I asked wanting him to continue._

_ "He was dying. However, he had intelligence of where a specific dragon was located. A dragon that could turn the tide of the war. With his last dying breath, he told Fargoth where He was located, entrusting him to make it to any possible camp nearby. So Fargoth ran, for days without stopping. However, he was finally flanked. The Nexus themselves had him surrounded, demanding the location. So he did what he had to do…he stabbed himself with his dagger, never letting the secret out."_

_ "What does that have to do with his scare though?" I asked, confused._

_ "The minute my brother died, his son was born. His wife, Kyra, had just given birth to a boy who would be called Thunderbolt, or Bolt for short. And at that instant, a scare had appeared on Bolt's face. Kyra somehow knew what that meant, and went into a state of heartbreak. Six years later, she lay on her deathbed. She told her son to never give up and died there. A month later, I resigned from my place in order to insure that Bolt would have family left. And so the scare stayed as a reminder of the failure of his father."_

_ "Why does he have to suffer for that? It wasn't his fault!" I almost yelled._

_ "No one knows why, but for whatever reason, they know to hate him for it. I have been telling him for years his father left his mother long before he was born so he would have some hope for when I pass on, but also because I don't want to let him know why he is hated so much."_

_ "I see…Sorry for the outburst…"_

_ "Oh no, no it be fine. At least you can see past his scare, that's good to know. You'd better get home 'fore it gets dark."_

_ "Alright, thanks for your time." I stood and headed towards the door._

_ "Crystal…" I turned._

_ "Thank you for listening. You have lifted a great weight off of an old dragon's shoulders."_

_ I nodded, and closed the door._

The bell had rung and woke me from my trance. Everyone collected their belongings and left for the hallway. Bolt had rocketed past everyone as if he were being chased. I left my group of friends to follow him. They were calling me but I ignored them. I finally reached the court yard, where I could see him in the distance.

"BOLT!" I yelled. But he kept on running, eventually out of my line of sight. There I stood, no one around, and knew this was the perfect time…to cry.


	5. IMPORTANT!

** A/N: Hey guys! Subzero here to give you an update. Well, not so much an update than some info.**

** Okay, number one, from now on I will be posting A/N's with every chapter I write(for those who might not know, for reasons that you don't wish to express, what A/N means, it stands for authors notes). I know I haven't done that for like, ever, but some people have been complaining that I need to make more of a connection with my audience. Besides, I think you wouldn't bite if I did :)**

** Next, disclaimers. Again, this came up with complaints. I don't do disclaimers because I'm not stupid enough to claim characters, or titles as my own. So for those who think I need to disclaim, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT MY OWN OC'S (Put it in all caps to show emphases. Don't worry, I'm not yelling).**

** Now here's a thing that really bugs me. People have asked me if I have a Deviant Art account. I tell you all who would have asked sooner or later, I do not have one. Why? I just don't have the artistic gene as some of you others have. Also I have had people request if they could draw my characters. I don't have a problem with it, so long as you're not stealing other peoples work, AND you show it to me. I would love to see what my audience perceives what my OC's look like.**

** And now is the really cool part. I have decided to make this particular story as reader made as possible. What does that mean you may ask, to me that means' I want, no NEED and opinion form ALL of you. It shows that you all enjoy reading my story and gives you an opportunity to read what you want to read. Now, I will be giving you specific paths to take, but that will be further down the page here. You have suggestions, PM me or send a review, and I will get back to you as soon as I can.**

** Next up, (I know, long list. Don't worry, were almost done) is this constant question. "Y u no update story's?" Okay, not those exact words, but you get the jest. I don't update a ton because I am veeeeeery busy allllll the time. If you want to know why, the answer is on my profile, but be warned, it explains details on my personal life before and after my time on . If you do not want to view personal information on some random guy's life, or do not accept Christian beliefs, then I encourage you not to read my profile.**

** Finally, (At last) DO NOT be afraid to talk to me! I can converse about just about anything for hours on end (If I have that kind of time that is). You got a question? Ask away! You got a funny comment you just have to say? We'll both laugh! You hate me? I love you too, lawl! And it doesn't have to be about FF, It could be about your personal life. Having trouble with your parents? Friends? Yourself? Your boyfriend or girlfriend? Let's talk and get things straightened out. It could also be something completely random! Like what's your favorite color? Mine's indigo. Or what do you eat on Saturdays only? If you want to know, I usually stuff myself with a BIG bowl of baked beans! I'm telling you, just talk! I assure you, we'll all get along fine :)**

** OH! Forgot about the paths to take on the story.**

**I can do another chapter in just Crystals POV if you would like OR**

**Another chapter switching from Bolt's and Spyro's POV's.**

**I can even do a combination of both if any of you are willing to give some ideas.**

** Well that's all for now. I hope this was helpful to some of you. See ya all when I see ya!**

** Subzero Inferno, or**

** Dante **


End file.
